toondisneyandjetixfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Phineas and Ferb
Hey Phin68, do you think we can upload photos for this part.—Perryfan 23:22, April 22 2009 (UTC) :Go for it. Phin68 01:52, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::I would also like to note that logos (or title cards) is on the top of the page. It will look like this: [[ Example | center ]] :::What is you talking about. Well what I want to know is more of what you are talking about? —Perryfan 17:50 April 23 2009 (UTC) Hey Perryfan, are you there? Phin68 00:12, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Sure but i thought it was going to be in the P and F wikia. I'm going to tell you here. Now how to download. As everybody knows, Google is a very good search engine. you see they have a lot of good pictures here. Ok got that. :I would also like to note if you have Windows (I don't know if you have Mac or Windows) there is a program that you watch movies (not Windows Media Player) can take pictures of the movie (but it is complicated). ::I got a Windows and now I want to hear but I have to leave to some party so I'll be away and wont be on the wiki until tomorrow. Can you tell me what to do and I'll check it tomorrow. Thanks if you understand. ( It's my sister's most important day and I can't miss it.) —Perryfan 00:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Phin68 are you there, could you return please to tell me how to download pictures. You know I had to leave. :I'm here, the only reason why I haven't contacted you lately is because I'm real busy. Can I tell you how to download pictures late Friday of Saturday? Phin68 01:39, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Phin68, I'm here to see if I can finally learn how to download pictures. :::Okay. If you see Google just click the image you want and then up top click the image, once you're there right click and press Save Picture As... :::I'm here after Save Picture As what do I do next. --Perryfan 23:39, 05 May 2009 (UTC) ::::If you've done it all correctly, if you click save Picture as, a box opens up where you can select where the image goes, then press save which is normally in the lower right corner of the box that just opened, that should be enough to save/download it to your computer. P.S. I can teach you how to take snapshots too, but only if you have VLC and any video on your Computer.--Ardi 00:52, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I've done everything but how do I put them in the wikia. Oh and Ardi what do you mean with VlC.--Perryfan 00:25, 06 May 2009 (UTC) :At the left of any wiki, there is a search bar right? And Below it are links, such as, on this wiki: Toon Disney Wiki Top Content Blocks Community Mickey's Fanon Wiki Search recent changes Upload Image Random page Multiple upload What links here Special Pages Help These are present on all wikis, although what is written changes depending on the wiki. if you click on the link "Upload image" it leads you to a page where you can upload the image you want. If you still need help, check out this page or ask me. P.S. VLC is a media player, similar to QuickTime Player on the Macintosh and the Windows media Player on Windows. It can be downloaded, just search it on google. It has a option of taking a snapshot but you can only do it if you are watching a video. I think there are other media players that can take a snapshot, but I only know how to take a snapshot in VLC.--Ardi 00:58, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for all the help I've gotten from you two. But I have a problem. I know how to download them but I don't now how to make the pictures bigger then they look. Please help me. Peerryfan 23:57, 07 May 2009 (UTC) :::If when putting it on the wiki, make it like this , it should show up like this but without the "|250px" it will show up . The "|250px" can be changed to any number px. For more info, look at the this page. If what you need is before you upload it, I can't help you with that.--Ardi 00:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC)